powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagura Izumi
is , the Pink Ranger of the ToQgers. Biography to be added Personality She is a girl whose Imagination is second only to Right, but often takes a negative direction. In essence, she tells tall tales and unforeseen events usually take place. Because of this, Kagura's body can't really handle fighting too well unless she uses her imagination to will herself into an unbeatable warrior. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time ToQ 5gou and her team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. She also clashes with at one point. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kagura/ToQ 5gou: to be added ToQ 5gou is ToQ 5gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Pink ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway bridge-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha - Hyper Mode= is the ToQGer power-up which she can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Appearances: Episode 30 - 0= ToQ 5gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: }} - Transfer Changes= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 1gou's Red Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the track-themed sword as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha Appearances: Episodes 2-3, 19-20, 26 - Blue= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: ToQger Vs. Gaim, Episodes 12, 15 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the railway signal-themed as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Episodes 1, 9, 25 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 5gou uses the as her weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 4, 7, 26 - Panda= ToQ 5gou Panda is a form assumed when ToQ 5gou swaps her ToQ Ressha with the Panda Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Panda Ressha - }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kagura is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As ToQ 5gou, her suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Wagon as well as previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Pink in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Theme Song "The Transforming Girl is Here!" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes *ToQ 5gou is the only Ranger whose color has shared the same "number" with three other counterparts; but the first to be identified by the number alone and not by the color as well. * Kagura's last name Izumi means spring or water source. *ToQ 5gou is the first Pink Ranger not to have her color in her name since HououRanger. *Kagura is the first female Ranger from the core team to have her official name be written in kanji since Mako Shiraishi. External links *ToQ 5Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 5Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers